


World Of Warcraft: Karma I

by TheUnseen



Series: World Of Warcraft Fan Stories [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Laughter, Minor Violence, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnseen/pseuds/TheUnseen
Summary: This story is based some of my interactions throughout Goldshire, being from mostly which I find some parts to be interesting through my time getting into romantic conversations. Though, I usually write stories about made-up characters in going according to the lore of World Of Warcraft, this is primarily one of my works to my romantic side. Does include some parts where it may get too X-trem or shortly describable. I do take into considering that, my work is to ensure for people to get all kindas of feeling towards my work in a story. I do not just write a story, I write my story with everything in one series. This part of it though will basically follow more romantic comedy.





	World Of Warcraft: Karma I

_A dark scene takes place as you see lights flicking between a small narrow paved street. Voices can be heard walking down the dark unearthed road, as present in two figures move slowly in a dawning night sky. Sharply from this point on, a unheard street settles between four different buildings. Each building is covered in limestone that has been warn down over time, but stands atop from most of the shadowing into a quiet neighboring homes. The two figures are seen moving quickly towards a lake, open to bugs cricketing and a full moonlight giving the lake reflection. Then, out of moments of silence, you hear a thump towards the grass as seeing a night elf female laying on top a worgen in laughter_

_Her hair comes down between the untouched worgen's face. Before showing in through her thick hair, loads of leaves then flowers pack her hair into a hot mess. The females hair is light blue, eliminating her eyes from escaping his deeping to pull her in more_

**"So, I'm guessing you don't come out here often...."**  
_**his laughter can be heard as she short dazes at him, glancing down in igroing sort of being what is said.**  
_

**"Huh? Oh uh, yea... Just never get out much..."**

**_her hands wrap around him softly towards his waist, in moving up abit further to get a back look into his red firing eyes_ **

_**For a moment, the silence breaks off.  The male worgen with red firing eyes, begins to feel abit nervous as she crawls up on him more. Shortly, rolls on top of her to make sure not for her to engage into kissing him.**  
_

**"Hey, will you cut that out for chirst sake! I mean, we can dance sure. Then again, why you are you so intention on me, for the solo purposes just to get a rise out of me?**

**"You are quite a curious elf in my book...."  
**

 

**_puts his arms around her hips instead before his eyebrows go up in a curious way. giving that time hasn't shortly passed her words._ **

**"Well, if you really must know why I brought you out here. Was in fact to dance.....Surly you don't take me too strange, my eyes can play a dance. You just got to feel the tempo.."  
**

_eventually, a rose is presents behind her back. making sure that the male worgens has firm grip on their waist. then, puts arms around his neck.  
_

**"Clever, aren't you? Then again, what in fact do you mean by 'tempo'?"  
**

_positions himself lean up abit closer again, holds the rose tightly to his hand towards her waist._

**"Maybe if you get off me...I can show you a few things. Just don't get lost as I dance though."  
**

_cheaply just smiles at you, giving him a wink to move but holds her hands down on his.  
_

**"Oh, correct...I don't know how much dancing you can do from down here. But, then...I won't mind to see what you also mean by dancing..."  
**

_his nose sniffs at her for a short moments, in smelling her hair with fresh lilies. makes his arrival ruffer in thrusting his hips at her, then laughs for moment in making her turn red.  
_

**"Don't know if I made my approach too soon, but you get my drift. I can't just stand the sights of you. Just everything about you makes a man want to go wild, even out here...Just seems like only yesterday we just met."**

her hands shortly after being pinned down and thrusted into, she kisses him in amount of owared silence. kissing passionately, she rises up from being held down then pulls him closer to kiss more.

**"It only takes a simple beat to make me go wild too...."**

_shortly after specking, begins to make-out with him as turning back over on his back. suddenly puts one hand at her side for him to hold onto and puts the other hand on his shoulder.  pins down further into the soft grass as having him no grasp for air._

**"Sexy...but you are going have to do more than that to throw me off tonight. The tempo I have plays more soft."**

picks her up from kissing him and goes into the lake with her. he holds the night elf female close to him as having her head lay on his shoulders swimming.

**"Well, you sure changed on the tempo very quickly. Guess that is what I like about some men at least...."**

_continues to paled her feet underneath the water and shortly starts taking her clothes off in front of him_

**"Oh look...You are naked..Ummm, are you sure no one followed us here before we just start getting into this?"  
**

_turns complexity in shoke as having the night elves clothes been off and nervously pulls her back in close to him. before having her take his clothes off too  
_

**"Na, we should be fine. Who would even want to come out here at night anyway? Most people just stay in at the Inn and keep to** themselves..." **  
**

_pauses herself into rubbing noses with the male worgen. giggling in girly way before deciding to kiss him again out of the warm water around them_

 

_**suddenly a butch of female pandas start gathering in numbers behind a tree then start running into the lake shouting, "I call the water first!" each slash of water gets onto the worgen and the night elf, as their eyes become turn in a wild shock to see so many pandas come in all at one time. The female night elf grabs closely in emplacement to the male worgen's chest as trying to hide away from being seen as her wet hair covers her naked self.** _

**"HEY! Look there is a vistor wanting to join our pool party! HELLO!"**   _everyone swimming presently pandas wave at the male worgen_ _in giggling like hinas at him before the night elf female goes underwater as being too embraced to speck._

 **"Oh uuuuu...Hello ladies, maybe some other time would be nice..."** _tries finding his pants shortly as being left alone naked in front of the female pandas, trying to smile but at the same time fully sweating to say anything more to start a conversation._ **  
**

_the night elf female goes up for air as having lost control to take a breath but presently is still close to him, breathing slightly against his waist._

**"Come on, it will be fun! We never get vistors much and we always like to have guys around to have fun with!"** _one female panda pulls on his wrist as having dragged him out of his comfort zone, then he moves shoving away from them._

 **"No, no! I'm sort of busy, just maybe you should consider some othertime. Really, thank you though for** offering..."

_he tries not acting rudely towards one of them pulling on his wrist, but quickly moves a few feet away having carrying **Alexis** from them_

**"Say, you don't seem busy...You seem more nervous than anything. What seems to trouble you fare sir?"  
**

_the female panda goes up trying to turn him around to speck then Alexis goes underwater again trying not to be seen naked in front of anyone of them_

**"What are you trying to hide Mr? You seem very fishy for being out here at night by yourself...Is there something you like to share..."** _seemly the panda starts to flirt with the male worgen before he turns uncomfortable away as she leans closer to him_

 **"Lady! I'm not interested in you for chirst sake! I'm just sayin' I'm busy just swimming by** myself..." _growls for moment in not having any sort of space from the female panda coming in blinking her eyelashes at him_

 **"Well, it's not say that I like you or anything but you look cute...."**  
_the female pandarean goes into kiss but is shortly interrupted with having been slashed out into the open in front of the other female pandas playing beach ball as **Alexis** has casted a water spell to throw the flirty panda off.  
_

**"Alright! Listen up you pandas! If you don't get away from me right now! I'm going to throw out the old gutter! You hear me! Now beat it!"** _night elf female shouts in deeping anger as having herself covered in leaves to stand in front of them and getting red angry as having one of them kissed him_ **  
**

_all pandarean females just pause for a second in blinking twice then laughing at **Alexis** in being covered in fully leaves then they go back to playing beach ball as igroing what has gone down_

**"..... I swear for all the no good...things in life! It had to be a beach party! And at night!"  
**

**_drags the male worgen out as non of the female pandrean seem to notice them leaving from the lake, as traveling through thick oak trees. The couple travels ten miles from a dirt road into a house, just a few inches away from a pond. The house is largely empty then hasn't been touched in years. The two sit down near a fire and it wraps around their naked body as having some tea aside from them on a dusty creekying floor_ **

**"Would care for some tea? I know this isn't the most romantic date you had.... Was interesting how this all just changed in a matter of** seconds.."

_his hands reach down pulling her waist in closer inside of the fluffy blanket, then presently holds down a cup of tea on a plate. Given time, **Alexis** takes the tea from his hands below and greets him wellness to feel warm again taking a sip_

**"Why thank you... Quite indeed I'm afaird though, there is no such thing as privacy. I delay that those women weren't even looking for trouble, they just sort have their own clowning around..."**

_stirs her tea smoothy as putting some milk into it, then leaning back in pleasure to be next to the worgen with interest. **Alexis** grasp his one hand toward her shoulder, trying to give a hint what they should do next_

 

 **"Huh? What are you trying to get me to do now? You aren't suppose to be finishing your tea? It will get cold now if you don't drink it warm."**  
_accurately laughs again in bring her close to him but this time puts his chest against their back. her back straightens out as having been pulled in by the worgen intention for flirting  
_

**"Tell me....If I never finish this tea, will ever truly never be warm? Then, if indeed love keeps it warm long enough...."  
** _turns around at him being covered naked in the blanket then **Alexis** forcefully goes back into being on top of him. Her lips stop moving as kissing him passionately without letting go of his lips. Her eyes close in feeling an urge to easy him out before being carried into right in his arms_

 **"Some more ways rather than one....I like that about you. Charming as well...You maybe a curious girl but you just know bread to butter when comes with my words..."**  
_Syllvir lays Alexis shortly begins to hump sexually, trying to get her arosed into heat  
_

**"I don't think that is a good time to be doing that now....Even if we have some privacy, this seems abit too much from the beginning. Look, you are nice guy and all. It just doesn't seem the time, as just having that instant earlier with pandas and all. Makes me feel more uncomfortable thinking about mention** it." **  
**

_**Alexis**  tries pushing away Syllvir from humping her but it continues to happen as he grabs her butt from behind, forcing her to stay close by his waist_

**"Come on...You owe me for all of that anyway. For peak sake, I almost got kissed by one of those girls. You could've have at least told me that we were near an Inn with a lake behind it... This is the only time we'll ever even get opportunity to take this privacy. So, we might as well injoy what we got staying here... "  
**

_thrust harder as getting really sexually active in Alexis, his hands go against her chest as lifting her up against the bedframe and humping her from an angle. Her face turns deeply red as having been forced into heat with Syllvir.  
_

**"Fine...I'll give it to you, just don't tell anyone tomorrow we were here....ok..."**   **  
**

_breathes heavily as holding her arms around his neck, hanging on tightly for him to keep humping her like a wolf. Then, she takes the opportunity to deep kiss him before pulling back straight into the bed as legs fly up hitting into an untouched amount of sheets_

**_Presents from outside where the two begin to spending along night in heat. A window shows from a ever lasting fireplace, spears to an outside view towards the two figures having sex. There are bushes present against the wooden cabin's windows. Hiding into one of them, a female panda peers into the window as it being quiet enough to spy on inside the cabin. A few more female pandas show from the bushes as putting their hands like scopes into the window, seeing two figures shadows from the fireplace. Then, hearing in laughter, the female pandas look in surprise as hearing a couple laugh as hearing a noise creek from a bed sounding streak. They whisper quietly to one another from peering through the window._ **

**"The fuck are they doing in there...It sounds like the lady is giving birth...And is he holding her where I think he is..."  
**

_a panda with blue string haired specks first as having been disrupt by hearing the noises of a creeking bed. Her eyes try getting a closer look, in pondering at what is going on._

**"By my hypothesis, it would seem that this what they call "heat". Naturally it being from the moaning and noises to this problem. I would agree that my hypothesis has been conducted correctly."  
**

_one panda female with glasses starts to writing with an ink pen as having been pleased to say that she is correct, before turning the next page to write in detail and obsevering what is being scene  
_

**"For heaven sakes Brianna! Do you always have to be the odd ball...Of course they are in heat! How else can you understand through that uncommon sense of** yours!" **  
**

_throws Brainna's book from her hand as having been complety annoyed of having her hear every sound the ink pen has made_

**"HEY! I'm not a love expert, I'm just saying from the looks of it. I can't even see through my dame glasses because it is so dark..."  
**

_takes her glasses off as swinking into the window with the blue haired panda to see what more can be explained_

**" I don't think we should be stalking them though...This just feels abit wrong to be doing. Like, if were suppost to be having a Girls Night-out, wouldn't you think we be just hanging around the lake..."  
**

_a panda with pink hair shyly specks among the three pandas, poking her head out finally from another bush. Shortly just looks down, not trying to respond further more to them._

**"Come on, we all have to have laugh somehow! Besides Anna, this isn't like we're actually promoting to end them being romantic and all. Just, it seems we never get to experience romance in our lifetime, so...Why not watch it anyway?!"  
**

_Rebaca tries bringing Anna towards the window as trying to get her to boost self conference as the remaining two girls keep watching through the tiny cabin window.  
_

**"I don't want to look in there.... It's just plan disgusting that is all this is! For all the things in the world, all I wanted was to have a beach party with us! Just us!"**

_Anna frowns for a moment as pouting in front of Rebaca's lack of self conversation, then realizes that there is one person missing from their group._

**"Say....Brianna have you seen Natasha? I swear that just a second ago before we got here, she was right next to us before we got here..."**

_tugs on Brianna's shoulder shortly before Brianna puts on her glasses, she swinks into Anna's eyes as having not able to see anything._

**"Oh, there you are! No, I'm afaird that I haven't seen Natasha....Thinking about it, yea?! Where is she anyhow?"**

_Brianna looks around an empty field with wallowing trees and then shrugs at Anna in pondering the same conduction that Natasha isn't among the group_

_**Another shadow appears out of no where in the cabin. Natasha with a styled brad infliction starts crawling the floor towards the screeking bed hearing moaning sounds coming from beneath the covers. She struggles to quietly move as across the wooden floor, then shortly breaths hardly as it being too hard to move her fat butt from being on her knees. Then, stands-up silently bending her back as having been too old an age to move like she used to. Out of no where, one of the girls spots Natasha inside of the cabin as having noticed her braid then points out to the three girls that someone else is in the cabin.** _

**"Guys! I think I know where Natasha went! And let's just say she is complety done it this time!"**

_blue styled hair girl starts freaking out as gathering all of them to the window before having they all start panicing what to do._ **  
**

**"NATASHA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**

_Rebaca then begins trying banging on a window to get Natasha's attention then not working_

**"Rebaca stop it! There is nothing we can do...We shouldn't even have brought her, that sicko always has to offer cookies at the oddest times to new people she meets. That settles it, just let her get caught."  
**

_Anna takes out a cigar as nervously figging it as it smoke fills in front of Rebaca's face and coughs shortly after having Anna done so out of pressure.  
_

**"Anna! We can't just leave her in there! They'll sue her for barging in on private property! We'll probley even get caught, not just her!"  
**

**"I really don't give a shit...You girls do what you want. This gal'a out.**

_shyly Anna puts down her hair as smoking with a sour frown, then walks off into where she can't been seen  
_

**"Ok! Anyone else wants to leave right now?!"  
**

Rebeca looks at everyone screaming as trying to gather the last remaining girls from looking into the window.

**_As Rebeca starts getting angrily yelling at Braianna and Tirana. Natasha from within side the cabin starts to stare as hearing the couple make sex noises from underneath the blanket. Then, Natasha suddenly just sits for moment on the wooden creeky floor, as having interesting to hear what is happening. Natasha quietly summons as plate of cookies, munching on them in short nibbles as surprisingly see the two move around in the covers. She doesn't move, just becomes silent._ **

**"Come on..I know you got more than that...Give it to me hot goblin."  
**

_**Alexis** starts breathing hard as having pulled the male worgen down to deep kiss him again. She laughs in pleasure deeply having been fond of Syllvir's performance. _

**"So, you like the tea with cream? I wonder why you ask for sugar though? Isn't that a sight forswore eyes? Ye?"**

_he grabs tightly in gripping Alexis with a thrust before continuing to make out in a smooth sheet blanket  
_

_Natasha sits wondering her mind what the two are doing, her eyes wonder taking another bite before specking inside watching a bed noise fill her chatter of eatting._

**"For god sakes lady....If it were up to me, old granny would show him alot hell better time with that darling talking...Besides, all I do for a living is bake these darn cookies! If it up to me, I cum that sucker boy right-up to that bar and...Oh I give-up, it isn't my man. I fucked hell lot better anyway..."  
**

_moans shortly as having a bad salty cookie fill her mouth, then tries sitting up as being too old to move. "Fucken...My furry butt can do shit!" goes crawling as hitting a table then stands-up as having a wooden cane by her. "Heaven sakes! If these stuiped girls would stop bringing me on these ass trips! It won't be such an issue for me to injoy my last days of sex life._

_**Suddenly, a figure rises from the bed as having huge fangs and growling hear the tap toward a table. Dark red eyes start snarling in towards smell of burnt cookies, then the worgen rises from his sheets as sharp teeth show in unpleasant welcomes. Alexis is present behind a bag of sheets, covering herself as not standing in the way of Syllvir being deeply angry. The panda drops her cane as having looking up at the huge worgen, then the glass plate shatters very harshly in an instant paralyzing of fear. Natasha looks up slowly as having noticed Syllvir being half naked then shortly just grins quickly as having thought any better.** _

**"Oh, hello handsome....Are you enjoying yourself I see...Well, I was just going to."  
**

_takes her cane up in dazing shortly into his red glowing eyes.  
_

**_The encounter last short, as a gun shot goes through a glass window, as having strucked Syllvir's arm in howling then Alexis grabs him quickly before the three panda girls go quickly in Ninja form, perform a recuse to Natasha. Then, blades go flying pasted Alexis face as smoke fill an empty cabin. Alexis finally growls holding Syllvir at hand groaning in pain, then flashes of arcane energy fill the white smoke with violence, trying to hit one of the girls. The dagger hits a strong arcane blast from Alexis , as slowly possible she takes the dagger trying hit shadow figures that start jumping up and down in the ceiling. Tirana with blue hair, shatters a moment to throw a grande to blow-up a blazing cabin fire. Black rushes of smoke go pending into a huge hurricane, as Alexis quickly runs to Syllvir to grab him before an arcane barrier breaks halfaway the grande infact. Half of the cabin is taken away before Alexis can see what fully damage is brought. The three pandas rush trying to break her barrier in bouncing from corners left of a broken, destroyed cabin. Alexis finally pushes off them as screaming in anarchy. Syllvir lays in Alexis 's hands as having to much injured to move, she goes in weaking her barrier as having thought been done fighting. Then quickly, a chop goes over her neck before passing out onto Syllvir's chest as holding warmly under the remaining sheets that cover them._ **

**"NATASHA! FOR CHIRST SAKE, COULD'VE HAVE TOLD US YOU WERE GOING TO ENCOUNTER INSIDE OF THE CABIN! Now, LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! The poor guys can't even have a night while you raddled away about it front of you pervert! "  
**

_Jainana lifts her black hood above her as having pointed at the damaged cabin in point towards a couple laying down on each-other.  
_

**"Well, if you must know...I was injoying myself thank you very much....It isn't like I get to be young anymore. Having to feel in an urge to express myself individually to male counters..."  
**

_hits Jinnana with her cane in hitting in quite frustrated angry towards Jainana's words. Quickly, Natasha pouts as having moment to only having a few moments of peace, admiring a dream come true.  
_

**"Yea! Natasha, you can't just run in people like that! You almost cost a great deal of trouble! And why the heck did you flirt with that nasty worgen, you pervert!"  
**

_slowly walks on half of a frame of wooden blocks, softly picks up her dagger as having been damage from an arcane blast. Dust off lightly with part of her cloth._

**"We can't stay here for long though, we don't have time to argue..The villagers will take notice of this fire. Let us go.."  
**

_Natasha faintness in thin sight as the other panda girls roll their eyes but follow her into darker reaches of an untouched forest.  
_

_**Running from the dense forest, a cloud of burning smoke from the half broken cabin can be seen above Oak Trees. A few other people within town start drawling their attention to the rising smoke, Anna is present among the people in town as having dropped a cigar from her mouth. Quickly, she begins running faster to get caught-up and jumps through trees. Shortly after a ten mile journey, Anna coughs very ruffly before seeing the other girls have left. Presently, a fire grows deeper within each blow of wind. Anna's eyes drawl attention of an innocent couple, as Alexis lays on top of Syllvir's shoulders beneath a blanket. Quickly, as the fire moves faster towards them, Anna ruffly grabs them with a rope and pulls them up an oak tree. Panting in horror, Anna looks down below as hearing villagers scream in disbelief. The couple lays silently in her awareness that this wasn't no accent. From folding leaves from above the branches, Anna pulls out a calling signal in calling a mighty dragon yellow dragon. Anna host up onto her mount with hard labor, pulling the couple in a bundle to be attracted on a strong mount. Anna takes another breath before flying off into the moonlight and vanishes before can be seen by villagers. Anna sighs for moment as looking back, as her flying pink hair suddenly looks in sadness. She pats Alexis 's head, looking down at an endless reach of clouds above. Anna covers the couple's faces as having been too cold to be warm, grips tighter within hold onto the dragon. Flies off in uneasy conditions.** _

**"I know this won't end too well but this far worse than what could've happened...Couldn't leave them their to die. Swear those girls never learn....I'll have to go to Pandira safely away from anywhere in the Eastern Kingdoms. Hopefully the monks can take care of this trouble. Dame that Natasha can't keep her dame mouth shut. When I get back to that Inn, they better have a good explanation for this..."  
**

_Anna drawls another cigar out, quickly riding across an chartered blue sea. Lights within quickness, then poofs a smoke of air before driving into a rising sunset.  
_

                                                                                                         

                                                                                                           **_To Be Continued...._ **

**_Author Of Short-story: The Unseen_ **

****

我们中的一员
    
    
                                                                      
                                                                    
    
      
    
      
    
    

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
